


Cry.

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder





	1. Chapter 1

It didn’t matter who was at the other end of the phone, it didn’t matter what they said or what they did. All that mattered to Michael was the fact that Gavin let his phone slid out of his hands and that there were tears forming at the waterline of his eyes. Everything seemed to slow down as Gavin looked at him, eyes watery and phone crashing down on the floor with a thunk. Michael didn’t even get a chance to open his mouth when Gavin let out a frustrated sob and tears rushed down his face. Michael sprang out from his seat to grab his boyfriend’s hand asking what was wrong at first but when Gavin let out another frustrated cry he pulled Gavin in close by tugging on his shirt, Gavin buried his head into the shorter man’s shoulder, letting hot tears stream down his face as Michael threaded his hand in Gavin’s hair. Gavin grabbed Michael’s waist and pulled him in tighter, and Michael just held Gavin for what seemed like hours. Michael was racking his brain for what could have made Gavin so upset, but he couldn’t think of anything; did someone in his family die? Was someone hurt? Was he hurt? But when Michael murmured a sweet ‘what happened Gavvers?’ Gavin just whimpered into Michael’s shoulder, so he dropped the topic until Gavin was comfortable with telling him. When Gavin stopped crying and wailing, his legs gave out and he and Michael ended up kneeling on the floor of their apartment. Gavin silent but still with his head buried into Michael’s shoulder; Gavin was suddenly silent though, whimpering a bit as Michael rocked him gently, petting the brit’s head and muttering hushed  _shhs_  to try and calm Gavin down. Michael felt Gavin relax around him, only to suddenly start to shake and he started to cry more, this time silently. Occasionally Gavin would grab his hair out of frustration, only to have his hand swatted away by Michael.

“Don’t do that,” He murmured and kissed the other’s forehead, “You’ll hurt yourself, don’t do that.” Michael then started the rub circles on Gavin’s back. He could feel him relax a bit after having his fit; Michael tried to pull away from Gavin, to look him in the eyes and ask him what the fuck just happened. When he tried however, Gavin just held onto him tighter.

“Don’t,” Gavin whispered, choking on his words and stuttering, “I just need to hold you.” He tried to hold back a sob but it managed to reach his vocal cords and it came out strangled. Michael resumed his rocking, Gavin pressed onto his chest occasionally choking back sobs, Michael wanted to cry too, he’s never seen Gavin this upset. But he just wanted to know why, but that was a story for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

When the funeral came around, Michael had half a mind to not let Gavin go. He wouldn’t say anything, and the only noise he would occasionally make would be a sniffle, or a slight gasp when he tried to hold back a sob. Even though it wasn’t cold, Michael draped a blanket over Gavin in the car and squeezed the brit’s knee. “It won’t take long Gavvers,” He said faintly, trying weakly to make him feel better. He knew it wouldn’t work. Gavin just sniffled and muttered a thank you as he grasped onto the sides of the blanket.

_Michael stopped rocking when he couldn’t feel Gavin shake anymore, when he stopped shivering and sobbing and sniffling. He just lied there. Michael tried to say his name to get his attention but couldn’t get through to him. It made the Jersey gamer panic a bit. ‘Who was on the other line Gavin?’ He called out but Gavin seemed so far away. Faintly he heard him mutter. ‘Hospital.’_

Gavin stared at the road in front of him, muttering directions under his breath as Michael tried his best to navigate through the traffic in Britain. The roads were going the wrong way and he was on the wrong side and Michael wanted so badly to joke and yell and rage but he knew he couldn’t. He didn’t dare make a joke, not now anyway. Michael would look at Gavin with a sad face when they got stuck in traffic but Gavin never looked back. Michael wanted so badly to take Gavin’s pain away.

_‘What did the hospital say Gavin?’ The question hung in the air, it might as well as formed a noose right there and then because Gavin was ready to hang with it._

_‘Dead.’ He weakly responded. Michael figured that much out but who? Who was dead?_

The funeral was what Michael expected. Open casket to say your final goodbyes but Michael wanted to stay until they buried the body. Gavin needed to see this, get closure. He bit his lips as Gavin started to cry again, trying desperately not too and clutching his hands so hard that his nails were digging into his flesh. Michael grabbed for Gavin’s hand, not caring at the pain that shot up his arm like electricity.

_‘Dead.’ The word hung in the air like a paper airplane that refused to land._

The British flag was draped over the casket as it was laid down to it’s final resting place. A final farewell. One more soldier dead in a never ending war.

_‘My best friend Michael, Gone.’_

  
Nothing after that mattered.


End file.
